spolecznoscfandomcom-20200214-history
Wikia miesiąca
de:Projekt des Monats fr:Projet:Nommer le wiki du mois it:Wiki della Community:Wiki del mese thumb|Takim znakiem oznaczamy Wikię miesiąca Gdy przeglądamy różne wikie, któraś z nich może nam przypaść do gustu. Możemy zagłosować na nią tutaj, dzięki czemu możemy sprawić, że więcej Wikian ma szansę się o niej dowiedzieć. Zasady głosowania i przyznawania tytułu # Każdy zarejestrowany użytkownik może zgłosić jako kandydata dowolną wikię spełniającą zasady. # Do głosowania można zgłaszać wikie posiadające co najmniej 50 artykułów i co najmniej jednego administratora, który w miesiącu poprzedzającym rozpoczęcie głosowania wykonał min. 25 zmian (nieusunięte edycje i zmiany w rejestrze). # Nowe kandydatury można zgłaszać do dwudziestego dnia miesiąca (włącznie). Głosować można do przedostatniego dnia miesiąca (włącznie). # Prawo głosu posiadają wszyscy użytkownicy Wikii z co najmniej 250 nieusuniętymi edycjami w przestrzeni głównej we wszystkich projektach Wikii i 2-miesięcznym stażem. Zabronione jest głosowanie pacynek i botów. # Raz wpisanej nominacji nie można wycofać. # Wikia, która nie została wybrana w głosowaniu, może być zgłoszona ponownie, jednak nie więcej niż trzykrotnie z rzędu. # Jeśli dana Wikia zostanie Wikią miesiąca, może być zgłoszona ponownie do głosowania po 12 miesiącach. # Tytuł Wikii miesiąca otrzymuje wikia, która podczas głosowania uzyskała największą różnicę głosów "za" i "przeciw". W wypadku remisu, o wygranej decyduje całkowita ilość głosów, a jeśli i tu jest remis, przyznaje się dwa pierwsze miejsca ex aequo. # Jeżeli żadna wikia nie otrzymała więcej głosów "za" niż "przeciw", Wikia miesiąca nie zostaje wybrana. # Gdy kilka wikii zostało zgłoszonych do głosowania, można zagłosować na każdą. Należy jednak pamiętać, że na każdą wikię można zagłosować tylko raz. # Użytkownik może w trakcie głosowania zmienić głos. # Zwycięska wikia (lub wikie, vide punkt 8.) zostaje wyróżniona na stronie głównej Centrum Społeczności, a także otrzymuje na miesiąc spotlighta, niezależnie od warunków przyznawania spotlightów. # Regulamin może być zmieniony po wcześniejszej debacie na stronie dyskusji. Zmiana regulaminu następuje w ostatnim dniu miesiąca z mocą obowiązywania od pierwszego dnia miesiąca następnego. >20| Nowe kandydatury można zgłaszać wyłącznie do 20. dnia miesiąca. | Napisz tutaj krótkie uzasadnienie. ~~~~ Głosy na tak: # głosy za Głosy na nie: # głosy przeciw Dyskusja: :miejsce na dyskusję type=commenttitle page= buttonlabel=Zgłoś nową kandydaturę placeholder=Wpisz tutaj nazwę wiki preload=Wikia miesiąca editintro=Wikia miesiąca/preload }} = Kandydatury = Wakfu Wiki W poprzednim głosowaniu całkiem dobrze szło tej wiki. 12:34, gru 1, 2012 (UTC) Głosy na tak: # 12:34, gru 1, 2012 (UTC) # WW (Wal śmiało!|Talk to me!) 13:06, gru 1, 2012 (UTC) # ✩ Rafi862 (dyskusja) ❉ 13:16, gru 1, 2012 (UTC) # Diode24q (dyskusja) 16:01, gru 1, 2012 (UTC) # Myslec ''dyskusja'' 17:49, gru 1, 2012 (UTC) # [[User:Talho|'T'A'L']][[User_talk:Talho|'H'O']] 19:09, gru 1, 2012 (UTC) # [[Użytkownik:Zhalia63|'Zhalia63]] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Zhalia63|(Dyskusja!)]] 19:29, gru 1, 2012 (UTC) # [[Użytkownik:Hinata87|'Hinata87']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Hinata87|(Dyskusja)]] 19:35, gru 1, 2012 (UTC) #[[User:Asasyn32|'Asa'syn32]] 16:05, gru 2, 2012 (UTC) #Ankelime 17:46, gru 2, 2012 (UTC) - Dyskusja Głosy na nie: # Liduh (dyskusja) 17:52, gru 1, 2012 (UTC) Uzasadnienie w dyskusji. # --25kubalok (dyskusja) 21:00, gru 4, 2012 (UTC) Fajny temat, ale mało artykułów. :( Dyskusja: :Widzę, że już na starcie ta wiki jest faworytem. Nie mam nic do tej wiki, ale chce zachować równowagę. Byłaby to już 3 wikia miesiąca z rzędu o tematyce anime. Wiki to nie tylko anime, dajmy szansę innym. Liduh (dyskusja) 17:52, gru 1, 2012 (UTC) :Wakfu to nie anime!! To seria animowana, tak jak Ben 10, Galactik Football, Fineasz i Ferb! Jak sam powiedziałeś: "dajmy szansę innym". [[User:Talho|'T'A'L']][[User_talk:Talho|'H'O']] 19:09, gru 1, 2012 (UTC) :Liduh, tak jak słusznie zauważyła Talho, Wakfu nie należy do zacnego grona anime. A twoje podejście uważam za śmieszne, każda Wiki powinna mieć szansę, niezależnie od tego czy w przeszłych miesiącach zostały wybrane Wiki o podobnej tematyce. 19:34, gru 1, 2012 (UTC) :Popieram przedmówców. Wakfu to nie anime, tylko francuski serial (nie wierzysz Liduh, patrz tutaj). Chociaż stylistyka bardzo przypomina anime, nie oszukujmy się - Wakfu to NIE JEST anime! WW (Wal śmiało!|Talk to me!) 07:05, gru 2, 2012 (UTC) ::A ja trochę rozumiem Liduha. Wikia Miesiąca została wyraźnie zdominowana przez wikie dotyczące anime i innych seriali animowanych, które w większości są dość niszowe i w związku z tym raczej nie przyciągną nowych użytkowników. Zainteresować mogą one wyłącznie fanów tych seriali, ale oni zapewne o tych wikiach już dawno wiedzą. Jakoś niezbyt podoba mi się to, że ponad połowa zgłoszeń do plebiscytu to wikie, których tematyka jest mi całkowicie obca... [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel]]Odbiór! 11:15, gru 2, 2012 (UTC) ::Nie chcę być niemiła jednak, większość wiki powstaje właśnie w tej tematyce, więc się nie dziw, że właśnie tego typu wiki są zgłaszane do plebiscytu. [[User:Talho|'T'A'L']][[User_talk:Talho|'H'O']] 14:21, gru 2, 2012 (UTC) : Może się mylę, ale to głosowanie nie ma na celu "promowania" określonej tematyki, jakiej dotyczy wiki. Mamy wyróżniać dobre projekty, które są technicznie ogarnięte, dopracowane (albo zmierzają w tym kierunku), do których powinny równać inne wikie. A na Wakfu Wiki widzę porządek, którego nie widzę na innych nominowanych. Wybieramy spośród tego, co zaproponowano, a że nie ma wiki na takim poziomie o innej tematyce, to tyko nad tym ubolewać. Ankelime 17:46, gru 2, 2012 (UTC) :: No to właśnie ubolewam ;-) [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel]]Odbiór! 18:21, gru 4, 2012 (UTC) Planeta Ben 10 Wiki Nowa, ale szybko rozwijająca się internetowa encyklopedia o Benie 10. ✩ Rafi862 (dyskusja) ❉ 13:15, gru 1, 2012 (UTC) Głosy na tak: #--✩ Rafi862 (dyskusja) ❉ 13:16, gru 1, 2012 (UTC) # 15:01, gru 1, 2012 (UTC) #[[User:Talho|'T'A'L']][[User_talk:Talho|'H'O''']] 19:12, gru 1, 2012 (UTC) '''Głosy na nie: # Za dużo galerii, za mało artykułów. Diode24q (dyskusja) 16:06, gru 1, 2012 (UTC) #:Myslec ''dyskusja'' 17:51, gru 1, 2012 (UTC) Rozwalony kod strony głównej, w związku z czym mało na niej widać. Skreślam sprzeciw Myslec ''dyskusja'' 12:05, gru 2, 2012 (UTC) #:Przecież strona główna tam nie jest rozwalona. 18:27, gru 1, 2012 (UTC) #:Właśnie, jaki "rozwalony kod"?✩ Rafi862 (dyskusja) ❉ 18:36, gru 1, 2012 (UTC) #:: Sprawdź na skórce Monobook. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 19:16, gru 1, 2012 (UTC) #:::OK, już widzę. Wie ktoś jak to naprawić?--✩ Rafi862 (dyskusja) ❉ 19:31, gru 1, 2012 (UTC) #::::Dodaj to na samym końcu kodu strony głównej (przed kategorią): VuhDyskusja 19:44, gru 1, 2012 (UTC) #:::::Dzięki :)--✩ Rafi862 (dyskusja) ❉ 19:49, gru 1, 2012 (UTC) Dyskusja: :Strony raportu pięknie świecą czystością (poza porzuconymi i bez linków, ale jest ich mało). Wiki bardzo dobrze się zapowiada ;). 15:01, gru 1, 2012 (UTC) :Galerie dodawane są do każdego artykułu :) Jest ich tyle co artykułów (a nawet mniej) :)✩ Rafi862 (dyskusja) ❉ 17:50, gru 1, 2012 (UTC) Skreśliłem swój sprzeciw, jako że strona główna jest poprawiona. Natomiast po przyjrzeniu się bliżej artykułom, wiele z nich zawiera błędy stylistyczne, choć nie tylko (przykłady: ''W tej linii czasu, Kevin został więziony w Niebycie 32 lata'', [[w:c:pl.planeta-ben-10:Na rybach|powtórzenie pierwszych dwóch zdań w sekcji Fabuła]]), w związku z czym nie zagłosuję na razie za. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 12:05, gru 2, 2012 (UTC) :OK, poprawiłem to. Gdyby ktoś znalazł jakieś błędy, niech pisze :)--✩ Rafi862 (dyskusja) ❉ 12:45, gru 2, 2012 (UTC) Metal Wiki Małe są szansę, że wikia wygra, ale chcę spróbować i dowiedzieć się, jakie błędy są na stronie lub co jeszcze zostało do zrobienia. 15:34, gru 1, 2012 (UTC) Głosy na tak: # głosy za Głosy na nie: # Diode24q (dyskusja) 15:59, gru 1, 2012 (UTC) (uzasadnienie w dykusji) # Myslec ''dyskusja'' 17:49, gru 1, 2012 (UTC) Po wejściu na stronę główną widzę tylko tło i linki. To mi wystarczy. Plus błędy merytoryczne i stylistyczne podane przez Diodka i Obywatela. 12:05, gru 2, 2012 (UTC) #:To dziwne, u mnie wszystko cacy. Z jakiej przeglądarki, rozdzielczości itd. korzystasz? Jak prezentowałem innym wikie, to nikt nic nie zgłaszał, każdy chwalił wręcz stronę główną. 18:26, gru 1, 2012 (UTC) #:: Przeglądarka i rozdzielczość nie mają znaczenia. Sprawdź na skórce Monobook. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 19:16, gru 1, 2012 (UTC) #:::Racja, pod Monobook fatalnie to wygląda (wszystko robię pod Oasis). W najbliższym czasie zajmę się problemem. Jak skończę dam znać. 09:28, gru 2, 2012 (UTC) # [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 11:29, gru 2, 2012 (UTC) Uzasadnienie w dyskusji. Dyskusja: :Przeglądając waszą wiki doszedłem do wniosku, że wasz projekt nie zasługuje na ten tytuł. Uwielbiam ciężkie brzmienia i mogę ocenić poprawność merytoryczną artykułów, jest ona beznadziejna. Dlaczego? Np. album Metalliki "Load", to płyta hardrockowa, a wasz projekt utrzymuje, że heavymetalowa, dlatego tak uważam. : Diode24q (dyskusja) 16:02, gru 1, 2012 (UTC) ::Sprawdziłem po źródłach, masz racje, poprawiłem. Jak znajdziesz jeszcze trochę tego typu kwiatki, to fajnie będzie, jak podasz. 16:14, gru 1, 2012 (UTC) :Nie mam powodu, aby głosować na nie (gdyż wszystkie pliki mają licencje), ale mój głos na tak otrzymacie, jeżeli poprawicie błędy merytoryczne, jakie podał wam Diode24q. Tyle ode mnie. WW (Wal śmiało!|Talk to me!) 06:54, gru 2, 2012 (UTC) :Generalnie wikia wygląda nieźle. Przeglądając wikię wyłapałem jednak sporo błędów stylistycznych. Przykłady: ...zespół thrash metalowy powstały w 1981 w Los Angeles przez perkusistę Larsa Ulricha... (powstały przez?), ...większość gapiów uczestniczyła w bójce ...' (to w końcu się gapili, czy uczestniczyli?) itd. Ponadto osobiście zmieniłbym favikonkę (jakaś czarna gitara zamiast tej żółtej rogatej dłoni wg mnie wyglądałaby dużo lepiej) i wstęp na stronie głównej (encyklopedia o metalowcach brzmi trochę tak, jakbyście zamierzali opisywać poszczególnych metali ;-). [[User:Obywatel|'Obywatel']]Odbiór! 11:29, gru 2, 2012 (UTC) ::Trochę racja z tą favikoną, ciężko ją widać na tle przeglądarki, choć rogi każdy chwalił :) Ostatecznie zrobię ankietę, która zadecyduje, co zostanie favikona, czy zmieniamy na gitarę. Tekst na stronie głównej oraz pozostałe uwagi przyjęte, są naniesione poprawki. Jak znajdziesz więcej kwiatków, to pisz :) 13:38, gru 2, 2012 (UTC) Madagaskar Wiki Pierwsza Polska wiki o filmie Madagaskar i serialu Pingwiny z Madagaskaru. Umarlak (dyskusja) 19:34, gru 1, 2012 (UTC) Głosy na tak: # głosy za Głosy na nie: # Strona główna i tło nie są zachęcające...✩ Rafi862 (dyskusja) ❉ 20:15, gru 1, 2012 (UTC) # Diode24q (dyskusja) 20:50, gru 1, 2012 (UTC) jak wyżej # WW (Wal śmiało!|Talk to me!) 06:51, gru 2, 2012 (UTC) No nie, znów widzę pliki bez licencji. To mnie dobija >.Obywatel]]Odbiór! 11:15, gru 2, 2012 (UTC) Jak wyżej. # Myslec ''dyskusja'' 12:06, gru 2, 2012 (UTC) jw. # PiotrekDdyskusja 12:31, gru 2, 2012 (UTC) Nie będę oryginalny - jak WW. # 14:12, gru 3, 2012 (UTC) Dyskusja: :miejsce na dyskusję Fineasz i Ferb Wiki Ta wiki jest fajna, ciekawa. Dużo wiadomości o Fineaszu i Ferbie. Ta bajka jest popularna. Proszę głosujcie na tą wiki. Pepe pan dziobak (dyskusja) 18:36, gru 3, 2012 (UTC) Głosy na tak: # Fajna, ciekawa głosuje na tak. Pepe pan dziobak (dyskusja) 18:47, gru 3, 2012 (UTC) #: Według mnie to ta wiki powinna wygrać. Możecie cię dowiedzieć dużo o tej bajce. Ja daję na tak. Matimoful (dyskusja) 18:11, gru 4, 2012 (UTC) Brak 250 edycji w przestrzeni głównej wszystkich wikii. Myslec ''dyskusja'' 19:05, gru 4, 2012 (UTC) Głosy na nie: # Myslec ''dyskusja'' 18:54, gru 3, 2012 (UTC) Brak poprawy od września. # PiotrekDdyskusja 19:47, gru 3, 2012 (UTC) # [[Użytkownik:Ciastkoo|'Ciastkoo']] so call me maybe 15:14, gru 4, 2012 (UTC) Kiedy ludzie się nauczą, że nie zgłaszamy wikii "fajnych i ciekawych", lecz po prostu poprawnych? # WW (Wal śmiało!|Talk to me!) 16:34, gru 4, 2012 (UTC) Nie trzeba się domyślać, z czym związany jest mój głos. # --25kubalok (dyskusja) 21:04, gru 4, 2012 (UTC) Niezbyt fajna tematyka. Dyskusja: # Proszę chciał bym żeby było najwięcej głosów na tą wiki. Pepe pan dziobak (dyskusja) 18:47, gru 3, 2012 # Ale jakiej poprawy? Pepe pan dziobak (dyskusja) 19:30, gru 3, 2012 (UTC) ## Nadal mnóstwo plików nie ma licencji i kategorii. Wiele kategorii też nie jest skategoryzowanych. PiotrekDdyskusja 19:47, gru 3, 2012 (UTC) Rayman Wiki Jest to polska encyklopedia na temat gier z serii Rayman. Miki800 (dyskusja) 19:28, gru 4, 2012 (UTC) Głosy na tak: # Miki800 (dyskusja) # Umarlak (dyskusja) 19:30, gru 4, 2012 (UTC) # 25kubalok (dyskusja) Głosy na nie: # Myslec ''dyskusja'' 19:55, gru 4, 2012 (UTC) Brak licencji plików, ponadto wiele z nich nigdzie niewykorzystanych. # PiotrekDdyskusja 20:16, gru 4, 2012 (UTC) Nie będę oryginalny - jak Myslec. Dyskusja: # --25kubalok (dyskusja) 21:12, gru 4, 2012 (UTC) O co wam chodzi z tą licencją? Kategoria:Wikie miesiąca